Sketchbook
The Sketchbook '''(also known as '''The Notepad and also known as''' Paige or '''Nancy by DHMIS fans) is the sole antagonist in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, who teaches the puppets about creativity. It was voiced by Becky Sloan.Becky Sloan on Twitter, 23th of October 2015 Appearance Sketchbook is a small, white notebook. Sketchbook has rainbow colored hair that can only be seen once in the entire series. Sketchbook has two short, black arms and always has a pencil in their right hand. When asked about Sketchbook’s gender, creator and director Joseph Pelling said that it was paper.Joseph Pelling via Twitter, 14th of February 2014 Personality Sketchbook encourages the gang to be creative. It seems to dislike Yellow Guy the most, since he is the most creative of the three. Sketchbook tells him that his favorite color, green, is not creative, and ruins his painting of a clown by pouring what is either oil or black paint on it. According to Pelling, the message of the first DHMIS was "how not to teach something".'' Quotes *"What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative."'' *''"I see a silly face, walking along and smiling at me!"'' *''"Listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices inside your brain."'' *''"'Cause you're not thinking creatively!"'' *''"Green is not a creative color."'' *''"Come on, guys, let's get creative!"'' *''"Maybe to you, but not to me."'' *''"I use my hair to express myself."'' *''"Now let's all agree to never be creative again."'' *''"Come on, take another look."'' *''"Woah, there, friend! You might need to slow down!'' *''"Now lets all agree to never be creative again!"'' Trivia *Sketchbook makes six cameos. Twice in the second episode when Red Guy is in bed in his room and there's fish everywhere, in the second cameo appears in a shelving along with with many books in the TV room, once in the third episode when Yellow Guy is being joined into The Love Cult, once during the HELP video, and twice in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *Sketchbook is often called "Paige the Notepad" by fans. *In the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 there is an oats box that has Sketchbook's face on it on the Fake Set. *Near the beginning of DHMIS 6, when Yellow Guy starts walking down the hallway with the Lamp, you can see the Sketchbook in the first picture on the wall. *Also In DHMIS 6, when the Red Guy messes with Roy's control panel, it is revealed that Sketchbook was the only teacher that Roy did not come up with, as evidenced by the fact that it does not appear when the teacher changing sporadically. *Sketchbook is also seen in the HELP videos , her eyes were torn out and missing her pages , presumably by Money Man. See Also *Tony the Talking Clock *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared *Kitchen References Category:Villains Category:DHMIS Category:Singing Characters Category:Objects Category:Cameos Category:HELP Category:Puppets Category:Paper Gender Category:Love Cult Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS3 Category:Tools Category:DHMISKICKSTARTER Category:Teachers Category:DHMIS6 Category:Antagonists